The Last Stand
by P3E
Summary: Paige and Billie are close to giving up & decide to face Piper & Phoebe one last time & go down fighting if necessary, but just as all seems lost someone shows up to save the day. FULL EP WITH A BONUS ACT! PLS RATE & REVIEW! ENJOY!


**Ep. 17 The Last Stand **

**Teaser**

_Cut to: a day view of the manor. Paige sits on the front steps staring into space. Billie stands by the open front door watching her._

_ Cut to: a view of Henry. He approaches Billie and stands behind her for a moment with his arms crossed against his chest and watches Paige for a moment as well. _

Henry: How is she?

Billie: She won't move. She was out there all night I think…just staring.

_Cut to: a view of Paige who hasn't moved an inch._

Billie: I just wish I could help her.

Henry: Yeah. Has Leo come back yet?

Billie: No. What about Elise?

Henry: She fainted. Coop is watching her. When she wakes up we'll try the memory dust.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she nods._

Billie: We have to do something about Paige.

Henry: Something like what? Her entire ancestry was wiped destroyed all in one night by her own family.

Billie: Ms. Patty and Grams got away, besides…they're not her family anymore.

Henry: Billie…

Billie: Well, they're not… her family would never have done this…her family would care that Wyatt and Chris aren't here anymore.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She breaks away from where she's been standing and paces a bit._

Billie: You know, Piper knew…when I turned, Piper knew. She could tell when I wasn't family anymore, and she was willing to sacrifice me for the greater good even though it hurt her. Paige has to know when to say when too.

Henry: It's harder for her.

Billie: I know, but it doesn't change anything. Tyler was right before, you know, and now he's…

_ Cut to: a view of Henry. He turns to face Billie._

Billie: It doesn't change anything. They crossed a line and we won't ever be able to get them back. The sooner Paige realizes that the sooner we can start working on a plan to do what has to be done.

Henry: You mean kill them.

Billie: It's not just us or them anymore, Henry; it's the world or them.

_Cut to: a view of Henry watching as Billie retreats to the kitchen. He glances back at Paige to find her staring right at him._

_ Cut to: a view of the Underworld. Deven, Piper, and Phoebe play with their newly stolen powers as the Source, now free, watches from afar._

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she sits still locked in a cage._

_ Cut to: a view of orbs appearing and swirling in front of her. Moments later, an Elder appears._

Andi: What are you doing here Elder?

Elder: Looking for you. We have much to discuss.

Andi: Why would I talk to you?

Elder: I believe we can help each other.

Andi: Oh really?

Elder: Really. I have something you need.

Andi: Which is…

Elder: Freedom and information.

Andi: Information about what?

Elder: Pyrrha or Deven as you call her.

_Cut to: a view of Andi, looking more confused every moment._

Andi: I have no idea what you're talking about, and I don't care.

Elder: You will help me.

Andi: Why? Why even come to me?

Elder: You're in the best position to save the world.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She looks at the Elder incredulously and then bursts into laughter._

Andi: I thought your breed was crazy before but now it's confirmed. I don't care about your world.

Elder: You forget that you also exist in this world, demon, and that you too will be destroyed.

Andi: What? …no. The Source…

Elder: …is a pet.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She takes a step backward._

Elder: Did you think he could save you?

Andi: They let him out.

Elder: So they could use him. When they're done, they'll throw him away they way he did with you. Even if he's spared, do you really think he'll save you?

Andi: He has to.

Elder: He won't.

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she considers this._

Andi: Tell me who she is.

Elder: She's a god.

Andi: A god…what is she doing here?

Elder: She's trying to destroy the human race she created so that she can start again from scratch.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She only stares. _

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1 **

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. Andi and the Elder stand talking still separated by the bars of the cage. _

Andi: So let me get this straight…Deven or Pyrrha is really a god who created the world and now wants to make a new one?

Elder: Pyrrha created the second human race after the flood.

Andi: …and now she wants to do it again.

Elder: Yes.

Andi: …and how is it that she was allowed to walk around plotting this? Don't you people pay attention up there?

Elder: The first time Pyrrha attempted this she was banished.

Andi: The first time! Geez!

Elder: She was never supposed to be found. We never anticipated that your side would come up with a plan to turn the Charmed Ones rather than kill then and then give them the keys to destroying the world yourself…

Andi: I never thought they'd actually do it! And things were different then…

Elder: You were included…and now you're not.

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she backs away._

Andi: If you want my help…

Elder: You'll give it to me. You have no other choice. You're stuck in this cage while the monsters you created are plotting to destroy the world…with you in it.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She looks away from the Elder._

Elder: I guarantee they have found a way to escape the damage they're about to do, but do you have a way out?

Andi: Why are you here?

Elder: The same reason why you'll help me: self-preservation. Call me when you've thought about whether you want to live or die.

_Cut to: a view of Andi watching as the Elder disappears. In the distance she hears Piper and Phoebe laughing. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. Paige is still seated on the front steps. She doesn't notice when a car pulls up to the house and Leo steps out. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He has a bounce in his step as he approaches Paige. _

Leo: Paige, guess what? I talked to a lawyer.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She merely stares._

Leo: He said I have a great chance of getting Wyatt and Chris back. There's a hearing on Friday and I'll probably have to move out of the manor, which is a problem but…

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He chatters on, not noticing that Paige isn't absorbing any of the information he's giving her._

Leo: I talked to Victor though. He said the boys and I could stay with him until the court says it's safe for us to move back in here. As long as I can have Wyatt and Chris with me I'm ok.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He finally registers that Paige is staring right past him._

Leo: Paige? Are you listening to me?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks at Leo for the first time as the front door to the manor opens and Henry steps out. _

Henry: Leo! How'd it go?

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He walks up the steps past Paige to stand with Henry._

Leo: Uh good, it was good. I see on Friday if I can get the boys back.

Henry: That's great man. I hope it goes well for you.

Leo: Thanks. What's wrong with Paige?

Henry: That's a long story. Come on, I'll fill you in.

_Cut to: a view of Elise. She has woken up and sits straight up on the couch._

_ Cut to: a view of Coop. He kneels in front of her, and hands her a glass of water._

Elise: What did you do to me?

Coop: Nothing. Here drink this.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He hands her the glass of water and watches as she drinks from it. When she finishes, he takes the empty glass from her hand._

Elise: What was going on up there?

Coop: What are you talking about?

Elise: You know exactly what I'm talking about. What was going on in that attic? It looked like ghosts floating around, and Paige was unconscious and that girl was bleeding.

Coop: Really? You saw that?

_Cut to: a view of Elise as she shoots up from her seat._

Elise: Who the hell are you people? What are you?

Coop: Elise.

Elise: I'm going to find out what's going on here you mark my words.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He stands and advances toward Elise as she backs toward the door. _

_ Cut to: a view of Leo and Henry entering the house behind her._

Henry: …did some kind of ritual to summon the ancestors to help them resurrect Prue.

Coop: Uh guys…

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Henry. They turn and see Elise glaring wildly at them and realize that she's heard every word. _

Leo: Elise, hi. What is she doing here?

Henry: Getting dusted, hopefully. She saw everything.

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he steps up to Elise._

Elise: You're damn right I saw everything.

Coop: Elise.

Elise: Stop it! Stop calling my name like that.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He places his hand near his mouth and blows memory dust into Elise's face._

_ Cut to: a view of Elise. She's taken aback and obviously stunned._

Leo: Memory dust.

Coop: All right Elise. The last twenty-four hours were a blur. You took the weekend to relax in bed and now are going back to work where you'll stay all day long. As far as you know, witches, spirits, ghosts…don't exist. They do not exist.

_Cut to: a view of Coop, Henry, and Leo. They watch nervously as Elise takes in this information._

Elise: I'm going to work now. Good-bye.

_Cut to: a view of the men looking after Elise as she leaves the manor. _

Leo: Nice save.

Henry: It won't wear off will it?

Leo: As long as nothing jogs her memory she'll never remember a thing.

Henry: Good. Speaking of work, I've got to go. I've taken up all of my vacation time already. I'll see you guys later.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He starts for the front door. _

Coop: What about Paige?

Henry: She's strong. She'll come through. Call me if there are any changes. I'll check in when I can.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he sulks out of the house._

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. She bounds down the stairs looking after Henry._

Billie: Where's he going?

Leo: Work.

Billie: How are Wyatt and Chris?

Leo: Everything is going to be fine.

Billie: Great.

Coop: What's up?

Billie: Saving our lives. We have to get Paige back.

Leo: What are you thinking?

Billie: I'm thinking that the Prue thing was a bust and that we have to find a way of saving the world without her.

Coop: How do you plan to do that?

Billie: I don't know yet, that's why I need Paige. Ava ran off scared so I can't brainstorm with her, which also sucks because she was going to teach me to be a mid-wife.

Leo: You're oddly enthused.

Billie: Being near death will wake anyone up. Besides Tyler wouldn't want me to sit around and watch Piper and Phoebe destroy the world.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She heads for the front door with Leo and Coop trailing behind._

_ Cut to: a view of the outside of the manor. Paige still sits oblivious to the three people standing behind her._

Coop: It's been hours and she hasn't moved.

Billie: We've got to snap her out of it.

Leo: She's fragile right now. Maybe you should give her some more time.

Billie: That's the one thing we don't have Leo; time is just another thing that was stolen from us.

Leo: What are you going to say to her?

Billie: That she's got to snap out of it or we're all going to die. We have a chance to take a stand and if we go out fighting then we're taking Piper and Phoebe with us.

Coop: You might want to re-think that last part.

Billie: Really? I thought it sounded badass.

Leo: Not so much.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she shrugs her shoulders. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige still staring at nothing as a woman, Heather, approaches her from the street._

Heather: Paige? Oh thank God I found you.

Leo: Can we help you?

Heather: Yes, well, actually I was looking for Paige. Oh my god, Paige, you're pregnant! That's so exciting! So am I and this one isn't…

Billie: What do you need with Paige?

Heather: She's my whitelighter. She hasn't been answering my calls.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She glances at Leo._

Billie: Yeah, things have been a little…out of control here lately.

Heather: I know. The whole magic community is talking about it.

Leo: The whole magic community?

Heather: The infamous Charmed Ones. No one thought they'd cross over. I didn't believe it myself, but now I guess I know it's true.

Coop: Is there something you needed in particular? Maybe we could help.

Heather: My son is half demon. Paige helped me save him from his evil nature once before and now I need her to help me again.

Billie: Forgive me for asking the obvious question, but why don't you just use a power stripping potion? Kill the demon half of him.

Heather: I'm not going to vanquish half of my son. He lived with it before and he can do it again. I need Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Heather looking desperately toward Paige. _

Leo: Paige, as you can see is a little…um…

Billie: …disconnected…at the moment.

Heather: But she promised that she would help me. I don't know where else to turn. I've tried everything.

Billie: I'm sorry, but there's nothing….

Paige (voice over): Wait…

_Cut to: a view of Coop, Leo, and Billie as they move toward her. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks directly at Heather._

Billie: Paige?

Leo: Are you okay?

Paige: I can help you.

_Cut to: a view of a determined Paige._

Paige: I can help you save your family.

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 1 **

**ACT 2 **

_ Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige mixing a potion in the kitchen while Heather watches. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. For a moment she stands by the kitchen door but then retreats to the bottom of the stairwell where Coop and Leo sit waiting._

Leo: Well?

Billie: She's seems completely normal…it's totally weird.

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he chuckles._

Billie: I mean twenty minutes ago there was no one home and now she's super witch again?

Coop: This problem, this innocent, is something she feels she can handle. With everything falling apart around her, it makes sense that she would feel the need to focus on the one thing she can fix.

Billie: Yeah well I need her to focus on the sister problem that needs fixing.

Leo: She'll come around.

Billie: I hope so because I was thinking.

Coop: Uh oh.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She cuts her eyes at Coop as he smiles coyly. _

Billie: I was thinking about a potion Paige told me that she tried years ago on um… what was…

Leo: Cole?

Billie: Right! Cole! Anyway, she taught me how to make the potion she used to be invisible long enough to get his defenses, say a spell and blow him up from the inside. I thought we could use it on Piper and Phoebe.  
Coop: You want to blow them up?

Billie: Not unless it comes to that but I'm more interested in the invisibility part.

Leo: They can't fight what they can't see.

Billie: Exactly.

Coop: Phoebe would still hear you though, and sense you. She's an empath who can read minds remember?

Billie: I haven't gotten to that part yet. It's a work in progress.

Leo: Well keep working on it. It's a good plan so far.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He glances at his watch and then heads for the door._

Leo: I have to go.

Billie: Where?

Leo: I'm allowed to see Wyatt and Chris today for two hours at the home they've been placed in. A social worker will watch us and see how we interact.

Coop: She'll testify on your behalf in family court Friday?

Leo: If all goes well.

Billie: Good luck Leo.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He smiles as he exits the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She looks back towards Coop and grins._

Billie: Want to help me make a potion?

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He sighs. _

_ Cut to: a view of the Paige and Heather in the kitchen._

Paige: So tell me what happened…with your son.

Heather: Well Carter and I were doing just fine. The intervention had worked and he was going to school again. He graduated at the top of his class.

Paige: Aw that's great.

Heather: Yeah. Then he got into college and he started changing. At first I thought he was just hanging out with the wrong crowd you know. Doing the typical stupid drinking… but then…

Paige: Then…

Heather: I found ritual stuff in his room, candles, a cauldron…

Paige: That's doesn't seem…

Heather: An athame, throwing stars, a cage with a fairy he'd captured.

Paige: That's not so good.

Heather: I tried everything. The potion that we used before did nothing. I tried spells; I tried just talking to him.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks away as Heather begins to tear up._

Heather: Nothing has worked. He's slipping, and I don't know how to save him.

Paige: I…we'll save him. We'll get him back for you.

_Cut to: a view of Heather. She notices how detached Paige seems._

Heather: Where are your nephews, Paige?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She ignores Heathers question and moves to grab vials from the cupboard._

Heather: They were running around the last time you helped me.

Paige: They're um… away.

Heather: I know it's been hard on you. You can talk to me though Paige. No one would know better than me what you're going through.

Paige: I'd rather not. Ok.

Heather: Ok.

_Cut to: a view of Heather. She takes a potion vial from Paige._

Heather: I told you this didn't work last time remember?

Paige: Yeah, I made it stronger this time. Hopefully it'll work. Are you ready?

Heather: Yes.

Paige: Let's go get your son.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She and Heather take hands and orb out of the manor together._

_ Cut to: a view of the attic. Billie and Henry sit together mixing a potion. _

Henry: Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Billie: No. Not really. It's ok though. I'm sure I remember. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be working?

Henry: Coop asked me to fill in for a while. He had a charge. I'll put in hours tonight.

Billie: Ah.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He stands and paces away from where Billie sits._

Henry: So…do you want to tell me what happened last night? The details I mean.

Billie: Paige didn't tell you?

Henry: Paige just started talking again, and she's talking to everyone but me…so no.

Billie: Oh… ok well. We summoned the ancestors, which you know already, and then did the ritual to send our life energy into Paige, and then…

Henry: Whoa, wait…you did what? What did that do to Paige?

Billie: Um…I don't know exactly. She seemed fine…well except for the fainting part.

Henry: You've got to be kidding me.

_Cut: a view of Henry as he stalks away. _

Billie: Henry…

Henry: No, Billie, this is ridiculous.

Billie: She wanted to do it. They said it was the only way.

Henry: Did it hurt the baby?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She is unable to look at Henry._

Billie: I don't know.

Henry: Billie, Paige is five months pregnant. You can't keep putting her in these situations! She is carrying a child, my child! She has to take care of herself! Damn it!

Billie: Ok…I'm sorry but I think you meant to bark that at Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He sighs and hangs is head. _

Billie: Look, Paige is smart and she knows what she's doing. The baby will just fine.

Henry: It better be.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He hangs his head and chuckles. _

Henry: You know, I don't even know the sex of the baby. I don't know whether I'm going to have a son or daughter. How sad is that? I'm the father and I don't know the sex of my child.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He turns toward Billie. _

Henry: Paige tells me nothing…at all…about the pregnancy. She's so secretive. It's like I'm not here.

Billie: She's just focused on what's going on with her sisters right now.

Henry: She's ignoring me Billie. She's excluding me from everything…her pregnancy, saving her sisters…our marriage. I'm not there.

Billie: I'm sorry.

Henry: I love her so much. I don't want to leave but I…

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He glances at Billie and makes an attempt at a smile. _

Billie: Let's just concentrate on the potion ok.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He nods and sits back down beside Billie._

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. She silently begins making the potion._

_Cut to: a view of a deserted alleyway. Paige and Heather orb in together and look around confused._

Heather: Paige, where the hell are we?

Paige: That's a good question. I have no idea.

Heather: The scrying crystal said he was here?

Paige: Yep.

Heather: Well then let's look around.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Heather. They slowly begin to walk around exploring the alleyway._

_Cut to: a view of Heather. She turns her attention to an opening in the alley where she's just heard a crash. _

Heather: Paige!

_Cut to: a view of Heather. She quickly grabs Paige and shoves her behind a tower of boxes where the people emerging from the opening are unable to see them. Heather sucks in her breath as she recognizes her son with two other men wrestling a young girl into the alley._

Carter: Tell me where it is.

Girl: I don't know. I swear.

Boy 1: She's lying.

Carter: Maybe…

_Cut to: a view of one of the boys shoving the girl against a brick wall. One of them backhands her across the face while Carter looks on._

Carter: I'll ask you one more time.

_Cut to: view of Paige. She shoots a quick look at Heather, who has covered her mouth with her hand._

Carter: Where is the amulet?

Girl: I…I…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She shakes her head._

Paige: Enough.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands and moves out of her hiding place. _

Paige: Hey!

_Cut to: a view of Carter and his boys. They whip around to face Paige. _

Carter: Who the hell are you?

Paige: I'm a Charmed One.

Carter: They still exist?

_Cut to: a view of Carter. He looks back to his friends and laughs with them._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige._

Paige: Leave her alone.

Carter: No. She has something I want.

Paige: What is that?

Girl: Please…I…

_Cut to: a view of Carter. He turns back to the girl just as one his friends hits her again across the face. _

Heather (voice over): Stop it!

_Cut to: a view of Carter. Shock and disgust registers on his face as he recognizes his mother coming to stand in front of Paige._

Heather: Carter, please.

_Cut to: a view of Heather. She moves forward as her son backs away. _

Carter: Let's go.

Boy 2: Come on man seriously?

Carter: I said let's go!

Boy 1: What about her…the amulet?

Carter: She's useless. We'll get it.

_Cut to: a view of Carter. He backs away with his thugs in tow. _

_ Cut to: a view of Heather. She let's tears fall from her cheeks as Paige passes her to run to the girl, who's slumped to the ground._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She runs her hands over the girl's body healing her. _

Heather: Is she okay?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She glances over her shoulder to see Heather standing behind her. _

Paige: She's fine. Well, she will be fine. We should get her back to the manor though; find out what those boys were doing.

Heather: Carter wasn't hurting her.

_Cut to: a view of Heather as Paige gives her a skeptical glance._

Heather: He wasn't. He… He didn't hurt her.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she turns her attention back to the girl. _

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Cut to: a view of a nondescript building. Piper's truck is parked outside. _

_ Cut to: a view of a female social worker. She watches as Leo interacts with Wyatt and Chris through one-way glass in a room that's been set up for them. Leo sits on the ground with Chris cradled safely in his lap. Wyatt stands a few feet away playing with a truck._

_Zoom in: to a closer view of Leo with the boys on the other side of the glass._

Leo: Hey Wyatt. Can you come here for a second? Daddy wants to talk to you.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He shifts Chris so that both he and Wyatt can fit on his lap. _

Leo: Daddy wants to say he's sorry. I know there has been a lot going on with Mommy and Aunt Phoebe and that you don't understand everything. You have to know, though, that this has nothing to do with you ok?

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt. He looks up to Leo._

Leo: I know you're scared because you're not with daddy right now, but you will be soon. We'll be together again soon ok?

Wyatt: Where's Mommy?

Chris: Mama!

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He looks heartbroken as Chris reaches his hands up looking for Piper. _

Leo: Mommy is…going to be gone for a little while longer, but she wants you to know that she loves you…and that she misses you with all of her heart.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He turns his face away for a moment so the children won't see him wiping tears from his eyes._

Leo: Mommy will come back as soon as she can…but until then…Daddy's here and I won't leave you. I won't ever leave you.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He looks from Wyatt to Chris and kisses both of them on the forehead. _

Wyatt: I miss Mommy.

Chris: Mama!

_ Cut to: a view of Leo. He rests his head on top of Wyatt's. Chris flaps his arms excitedly repeating Mama over and over again._

Leo: I know, buddy, I know. I miss Mommy too.

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. _

_ Cut to: a view of Andi. She paces back and forth in her cage. She looks up when she hears footsteps, and backs away unconsciously when she sees Piper approaching. _

Andi: What do you want?

Piper: I…

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She takes a step back. _

Piper: I don't know.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She takes a step forward as she carefully observes Piper's nervous behavior. _

Andi: So…how's the planning going?

Piper: Fine.

Andi: You guys ready?

Piper: We're fine.

_Cut to: a view of Andi she takes a deep breath and decides to push the envelope a little bit._

Andi: Piper…I have a hard time believing that you came here to stare at nothing.

Piper: Huh?

Andi: Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?

Piper: I feel…

Andi: You feel what?

Piper: …something…anything…I don't know.

Andi: What does that mean?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks back at Andi as if she's just woken up from a dream. _

Piper: Nothing. It doesn't mean a damn thing. Keep your stupid mouth shut or I'll shut it for you…permanently!

_Cut to: a view of a shocked Andi as she watches Piper stomp away. _

Andi: What the hell was that?

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of the kitchen. Heather sits with the girl she and Paige rescued at the kitchen table while Paige busies herself with making tea. _

Heather: Did they hurt you?

_Cut to: a view of the girl. She doesn't answer. _

Heather: Please you have to tell me, if Carter…if they hurt you.

Paige (voice over): Heather.

_Cut to: a view of Heather. She glances at Paige who approaches the table with a cup of tea. _

Paige: Back off ok?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She places the cup down on the table and slides it toward the girl then takes a seat._

Paige: What's your name?

Kim: Kimberly.

Paige: Kimberly. Hi. My name is Paige and this is Heather.

_Cut to: a view of Kim. She does not lift her head up. _

Paige: Do you want some tea? It's chamomile. It'll make you feel better.

_Cut to: a view of Kim. She shakes her head slightly._

Paige: Can you tell us what those guys wanted from you? They mentioned an amulet.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She smiles a bit as Kim nods._

Kim: My grandmother gave it to me for protection.

Paige: Is your grandmother a witch?

Kim: Yes. So am I.

Paige: Heather and I are witches too. You don't have to be afraid here. We'll take care of you.

Kim: I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore. Please take me home.

Heather: You can't go home.

Paige: Heather.

Heather: She hasn't told us anything about whether she's been hurt or not. We let her go and they will find her again. Then she'll be back where she started and I won't get to Carter in time to…

Paige: Uh Heather, can I speak with you for a moment?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she stands._

Paige: …out there. Now? Thank you.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She smiles warmly at Kim as Heather moves past her into the dining room._

Paige: Excuse us.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She exits the kitchen and finds Heather pacing._

Paige: Do you want to tell me what the hell that was about?

Heather: I'm sorry. She's just…I have to know about Carter.

Paige: Well badgering our innocent is not the way to do it. That girl is scared and all alone. She needs someone on her side right now.

Heather: It's not my job to be on her side! I'm here for my son and that's it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she takes a step back._

Paige: Oh, is that what I taught you about being a witch? If it was you better be damn sure that I wouldn't be helping you right now instead of being upstairs finding a way to save my own family. It's our job as witches to protect our own as well as innocents. You can't get your son back without me and she can't get her life back without us. So get it together!

Heather: You're right. I'm sorry.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She sighs._

Paige: Look, I get it, ok I really do. We will get him back. You just have to be patient. Can you do that?

_Cut to: a view of Heather. She nods. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She places a hand on Heather's back and then leads her back into the kitchen._

_ Cut to: a view of Kim. She doesn't move as Heather and Paige enter the room and take their places again._

Heather: I apologize Kim. I'm here to help.

Paige: Good, now, I have to ask why do they want that amulet?

Kim: They need it for protection.

Paige: Protection…protection against what?

Kim: I don't know. They didn't say, but they want it very badly.

Heather: Can you tell us why?

Kim: My grandmother said it held a lot of power…I…I don't really understand it all.

Paige: That's ok; just tell us what you can.

Kim: Okay.

_Cut to: a view of Kim. She sits up a little straighter in her seat. _

Kim: Um…it was used hundreds of years ago during a time of…great distress or something. A…something was invading the earth…god! I'm telling you I don't know everything.

Heather: It's ok.

_Cut to: a view of Heather. She sighs and sits back in her chair._

Kim: They used it to protect themselves while fighting the demon. It's the only thing that could keep it away from them.

Paige: They?

Kim: My ancestors.

Paige: Oh.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands and walks away from the table._

Heather: Where is the amulet?

Kim: Hidden.

Heather: You know where?

Kim: No, it's supposed to stay hidden, guarded until it is time for me to pass it on.

Paige: I guess they thought it they tortured you enough you'd figure out a way to find it

Heather: What does that mean?

Kim: I don't know. My grandmother told me that. She said I would know when the time was right. She said the amulet would come to me. I don't know what that meant either.

Heather: So my son and his friends wanted it because…

Kim: I don't know.

Paige (voice over): You did the right thing.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands behind the counter._

Paige: You did the right thing not to say anything to them. Your grandmother would be proud.

Heather: So what do we do now?

Paige: What?

Heather: To get Carter back…what do we do next?

Paige: I don't know.

Heather: What are you talking about? Of course you know.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks away from Heather just as Henry and Billie come bounding into the kitchen._

Billie: Hey.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He moves to Paige's side and kisses her cheek. He pretends to not be hurt when she doesn't respond. _

_ Cut to: a view of Heather. She's sent the entire exchange._

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. She makes her way to the fridge and opens it._

Paige: What's up?

Billie: Brilliance.

Paige: I'm sorry?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She's removed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and now moves to each cupboard opening and closing them as she looks for something._

Billie: Henry and I are really close to finishing the potion you used to be invisible and blow some guy up from the inside.

Paige: Cole.

Billie: Yeah whatever. The point is that I can't remember slash find the potion ingredient.

Paige: Belladonna?

Billie: Belladonna! Thank you wonderful woman.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He watches Billie grab the potion from a cupboard and start for the kitchen door once again._

Paige: What did you do to her?

Henry: Nothing. It doesn't take much to get her excited these days. The slightest bit of hope for a good change makes her…like this.

Paige: Well get her under control will you? You know I don't like perky.

Henry: Yes ma'am.

_Cut to: a view of Billie standing by the door. She reaches out and shakes Kim's hand._

Billie: I'm Billie by the way. Henry! Move it!

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He follows Billie out of the kitchen._

_ Cut to: a view of Heather._

Heather: What was that?

Paige: What are you talking about?

Heather: That weirdness between you and your husband…

Paige: That's none of your business.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She moves toward the kitchen door, but is stalled when Heather stands in her way._

Heather: Then tell me something that is my business. How do you plan on saving my son?

Paige: I don't.

Heather: What?

Paige: I'm planning on vanquishing him.

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Cut to: a view of the manor._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She rushes into the family room with Heather and Kim trailing behind her._

Heather: You want to vanquish my son. Have you lost your mind? You promised you would help me save him.

Paige: Yeah, that was before he was killing witches.

Heather: You don't know that he killed anyone.

Paige: You don't that he didn't. How do you know he isn't carving up some poor witch right now?

Heather: I know my son. He's not a killer!

Paige: He's half demon! Of course he's a killer. The only reason he didn't do this before was because you were able to suppress his evil nature.

Heather: That's right and I can't do it again.

Paige: No you can't he's chosen his path. Give it up!

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She tries escaping into the conservatory but Heather and Kim are right on her heels yet again._

Heather: Give it up, like you did with your family?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She whips around to glare at Heather._

Paige: What?

Heather: You heard me, you want me to do exactly what you did with your family, but I won't do it.

Paige: You have no idea what you're talking about.

Heather: Don't I?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as Heather moves closer to her._

Heather: You were staring into space like some sort of zombie when I first got here.

Paige: You don't know anything. You don't know anything about what they've done.

Heather: I know a lot about what your sisters have done. It's all over the magical community, but I'm not just talking about them Paige. I'm talking about your entire family. Admit it. You've checked out.

Paige: I have not.

Heather: You have! You've shut everything out so tightly you can't even see yourself! You've given up Paige and not just on your sisters. You've given up on your husband…your child! Have you even really acknowledged the fact that you're pregnant Paige?

Paige: Of course I have.

Heather: Oh yeah? When was your last trip to the doctor Paige? Where are the sonograms? Where are any of the things that a first time mother needs to prepare for her child? There's nothing here Paige.

Paige: You've been here one day…

Heather: And I've seen everything. You've forgotten that my power is recognizing suppressed emotion and where it comes from. I could tell that your husband feels like he is dying because you are so checked out of your marriage. You've given up Paige, but I won't. I will go to the ends of the earth and back fighting to save the good in my son even if it kills me.

_Cut to: a view of Heather. She storms out of the manor almost running head on into Leo as he enters. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She's completely shattered. _

Leo: What's going on?

_Cut to: a view of Kim. She continues to stare at Paige. _

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. _

_ Cut to: a view of Andi. She continues to pace inside her cage and then stops after a moment. Andi bangs her head against the bars once and then sighs in frustration._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She sits silently with Piper. _

Phoebe: Piper.

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: I can still read your mind you know.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She gives Phoebe a confused look._

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she raises her eyebrows slightly._

Piper: Oh for crying out loud!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She rolls her eyes, annoyed, and begins to walk away. _

Phoebe: Evil or no, Piper, I'm still your sister. You can talk to me.

Piper: I don't want to talk, Phoebe, least of all to you. So just…leave me alone.

Phoebe: Piper.

Piper: Stop it Pheebs.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She continues walking despite the fact that Phoebe is now trying to catch up with her._

Phoebe: I miss them too Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stops dead in her tracks._

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe who stops walking as well._

Phoebe: I miss…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She is startled when Piper turns on her suddenly with a hot flash of anger._

Piper: What are you doing? What are you doing Phoebe!

Phoebe: What do…

Piper: We are going to destroy the entire world in a manner of days and you want to get nostalgic now! Are you kidding me?

Phoebe: We don't…

Piper: We don't what? We don't what Phoebe? Have to go through with it?

Phoebe: No.

Piper: Of course we do! We made our choice Pheebs. We're in it.

Phoebe: This wasn't a choice Piper! Our humanity was taken from us! They stole it from us. Don't you want to fight to get it back?

Piper: I can't.

Phoebe: Piper.

Piper: No.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as Piper begins to walk away again._

Phoebe: Piper!

Piper: Stop it now.

Phoebe: You're wrong Piper! You think you've lost it and you're wrong.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stops._

Phoebe: You're humanity still exists. The real Piper is still in there…somewhere.

Piper: No, Phoebe, it's not. They killed it. I died the day they cast that spell…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as Piper turns to face her._

Piper: …so did you. You can sense the remainders of our old lives because of your powers, but that's it. If you asked yourself what you really remembered, just within your mind…you wouldn't be able to tell me would you?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks away. _

Phoebe: I remember…

Piper: You feel loss because of your gift not because of your humanity. Don't kid yourself sis. We make look the same but there's no one in there.

Phoebe: Piper…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe, hopelessness and surrender written clearly on her face._

Piper: That's why we have to finish what we've started. It's the only way to end it…the emptiness. I can't stand it anymore. Can you?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She holds out her hand for Phoebe. _

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She places her hand in Piper's._

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige back where she started: staring into nothing while sitting on the porch steps. _

_Cut to: a view of the kitchen. Leo sits with Kim._

Leo: What was that all about?

Kim: Me…kind of.

Leo: Kind of.

Kim: It's a long story.

Leo: Shorten it.

Kim: Ok…Heather, the woman who almost ran you over, is trying to save her son…the half demon who wants to hurt me and Paige says he's a lost cause.

Leo: …and Heather wants to keep fighting…

Kim: Yeah. Kind of pointless right?

Leo: Not at all. I'm a parent. Once you become one you'll understand.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He stands._

Leo: Ok, let's go.

Kim: Where are we going?

Leo: …to help Heather… and Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Kim. She stands as Leo exits the kitchen._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She continues to stare as Leo and Kim come outside._

Leo: Paige.

Paige. Yep.

Leo: You've got to get up.

Paige: Yep.

Leo: Paige, this isn't healthy. You can't keep sitting here staring. You've got to pull yourself together.

Paige: Leo. What are you talking about?

Leo: I'm…talking about you...you're staring again…right?

_Cut to: a view of a confused Paige._

Paige: I'm thinking Leo. Geez get a grip.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He backs away, slightly embarrassed, as Paige gets to her feet._

Paige: We're going to find Carter.

Kim: Shouldn't we be looking for the mother of the half demon who wants to hurt me?

Paige: Wherever he is she won't be far behind, trust me.

Leo: How do you plan to find him? Scry?

Paige: No…better…bait.

_Cut to: a view of Kim. She raises her eyebrows as Paige looks directly at her._

_ Cut to: a view of an abandoned warehouse._ _Kim walks alone slowly, looking around carefully as she goes._

_ Cut to: a view of stacks of boxes. Paige suddenly peeks her head out from behind one of the stacks._

Heather (voice over): Paige.

Paige: Huh?

Heather (voice over): Paige.

Paige: Huh?

Heather (voice over): Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She turns, annoyed, to glare at Heather who has been standing out of sight._

Paige: What? For goodness sake woman…

Heather: What are we doing here?

Paige: Are you kidding me?

Heather: No, ok, I get the plan, but we've been here for a while and no one is here.

Paige: The scrying crystal led us here. I trust that.

_Sound over: the shuffling of feet…indistinct male voices _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She turns back around to see Kim backing away as a group of men enter. Paige tenses as they notice Kim and begin walking toward her._

Heather (voice over): Carter.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She glances behind her to see that Heather has peeked out behind her and recognized her son standing in the middle of the group._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She turns again to watch. _

Carter: What are you doing here?

Kim: Looking for you.

Carter: Why?

Kim: Um…I…

_Cut to: a view of Carter. He stands silent for a moment thinking. He turns to face his gang._

Carter: Leave.

Boy: For real man?

Carter: Get out. Now.

_Cut to: a view of the boys as they reluctantly leave the warehouse._

_Cut to: a view of Carter. He faces Kim again._

Carter: So…what is this?

Kim: What do you mean?

Carter: You're not an idiot. You wouldn't come looking for me without a good reason.

_ Cut to: a view of Kim. She takes a step back._

Carter: Someone's with you? Who is it, my mom…the Charmed One? Who is it huh?

_Cut to: a view of Carter. Out of nowhere he grabs Kim's arm, yanking it behind her as he pulls out a knife and holds it against his throat._

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Heather. They jump out from where they had been hiding._

Heater: Carter! No!

Carter: Hello mother.

_Cut to: a view of Carter. His grip on Kim tightens as Paige and Heather inch toward them._

Heather: Carter. Please don't do this. You can still come back to me.

_Cut to: a view of Carter. _

Carter: Maybe.

_Cut to: a view of Carter. Suddenly he pushes Kim aside and produces a thunderbolt in his hand. He throws it at his mother hitting her square on the chest, knocking her out cold._

_ Cut to: a view of Kim on the ground, her mouth hanging wide open._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She is completely shocked but quickly bends to check on Heather. _

_Cut to: a view of a remorseless Carter. _

Carter: But I just don't want to.

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 4**

**ACT 5**

_Cut to: a view of the warehouse. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. Kim leans down behind her as Paige heals Heather's wound. A moment later Heather sits up coughing._

Heather: What…what happened?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She helps Heather lean back against a crate. _

Paige: Uh…

Kim: Your son shot you…

Paige: Kim.

Kim: …with thunder…

_Cut to: a view of Heather. She looks up towards Kim._

Kim: …from his hand…

Heather: Yeah. He does that.

Kim: The shooting you part or the thunder part?

Paige: Why are you so verbal all of a sudden?

_Cut to: a view of Heather. She chuckles a little and then leans her head farther back against the crate._

_Cut to: a view of Kim. She shrugs her shoulders slightly as Paige redirects her attention to Heather._

Paige: Are you okay?

Heather: Never better. I'm just…tired.

Paige: Ok. Take it easy and then we can go back to the manor and scry again and…

Heather: That's not what I mean Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Paige._

Paige: Then what…

Heather: I meant…I'm tired of fighting to save Carter.

Paige: Wait, so…you want to give up on him now?

Heather: No.

Paige: I don't understand.

_Cut to: a view of Heather as she laughs._

Heather: You know what Paige I don't either. I honestly don't.

Kim: Then why?

Heather: He's my son. There's no other reason.

_Cut to: a view of Heather as she shuts her eyes._

Heather: I remember the first time we saved him, Paige, do you remember?

Paige: I remember.

Heather: Carter looked at me, he just looked at me and said 'Mommy.' Totally pure and innocent, he was completely clean. It was like he was being born again.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as Heather opens her eyes again and looks at her._

Heather: And it was the best moment of my adult life. That's what I hold on to. That's what gives me hope. I know it may never happen, but I have to keep fighting.

Kim: He'll kill you.

Heather: Maybe.

Paige: So he has shot you before, oh my god, and he's probably hurt the baby.

Heather: It's no different from what your sisters have done to you Paige. The only difference is that they didn't have a choice. They never wanted this. I'm willing to bet that more than anything Piper wants to be home with her husband and children and that Phoebe wants to be…somewhere that's not…where she is.

_Cut to: a view of Heather. She sits up and takes Paige's hand._

Heather: We're the good guys, and that means that we don't always fight because we know eventually we'll win. We fight because if we stop fighting it means we're okay with letting evil take over. We'll always be fighting, Paige, it's our duty…even if it comes without reward.

Paige: …but what do you do when you're too tired too fight?

_Cut to: a view of Heather. She gets to her feet and helps Paige up as well._

Heather: You rest a little while, then get up again, and fight some more. You never stop.

_Cut to: a view of Heather. She moves past Paige and begins to leave the warehouse._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige and Kim as they turn to her._

Paige: Where are you going?

Heather: I'm going to find my son.

Paige: What about Kim and the amulet?

_Cut to: a view of Kim. She holds her hand up, curious because it has begun to tingle. A moment later, a square shaped amulet appears in her hand._

Kim: Oh my god.

_Cut to: a view of Heather and Paige. They come towards Kim._

Kim: It's the amulet.

Paige: Where did it come from?

Kim: I don't know. It just appeared. I didn't do anything.

Heather: It's for Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Kim and Paige. They glance at each other and then at Heather._

Kim: I…what?

Heather: Hold it Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She reluctantly reaches for the amulet. _

Heather: Just trust me okay.

_Cut to: a view of Kim as she places the amulet in Paige's hand. It immediately begins to glow._

Paige: Whoa.

Kim: It's never done that before.

Heather: I told you.

Paige: How did you know that?

Heather: I do have a power.

Kim: I thought you read suppressed emotions.

Heather: I also read the history of magical objects. Trust me, Paige is going to need it.

Paige: Why?

Kim: My grandmother said that it would come to me when it was time to pass it on. It must be for you.

Paige: Yeah but why?

Heather: I have to go now.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Kim as Heather begins walking away again._

Paige: What about the amulet?

Kim: …and me…

Heather: Now that you have the amulet, Paige, Carter is not coming after you. I know my son, and no matter what he says, he's scared of you. Also, Kim doesn't have the amulet so now she's out of danger.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Kim as they look at each other. _

Kim: Ok then.

Heather: I'm sorry guys, but I really have to go.

Paige: Do you want us to come with you?

Heather: Thank you but no. I've got it covered. Besides you have your own family to fight for.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She nods slightly._

Heather: Come on Kim. I'll drop you off.

_Cut to: a view of Kim joining Heather. _

_ Cut to: a view of Heather. She moves forward to hug Paige._

Heather: Good luck Paige. Things will work out.

Paige: You promise?

Heather: No.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she and Heather separate. They chuckle._

Heather: Thank you for your help. You'll let me know if you need anything.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She nods and watches while Heather and Kim leave together. _

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. _

_ Cut to: a view Andi. She paces for a moment and then stops. _

Andi: Ok. I give up!

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She turns her face up to the heavens._

Andi: Look, I…I thought this was what I wanted, but it's not. I… I saw Piper today and she was…different. She was…doubtful, and that made me think, you know.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She begins to pace again._

Andi: Don't get me wrong I hate you do-gooders and everything you stand for but…I like it here…on earth. There are lots of things to torture and kill. I'm not read to lose that yet…and now that I think about it that probably wasn't the best thing to say to get you back down here but you know what I mean!

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She grabs onto the front bars of the cage._

Andi: I don't want to die. I don't want to destroy the world. I can't believe I'm saying this…I want to…I want…

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She hops up and down a few times, rolls her neck, and shakes out her hands. _

Andi: Ok Andi, you can do it… you can say it. I want to… save…the world.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She cringes._

Andi: Ugh…that hurt.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She looks up as the Elder orbs in._

Elder: Was that so difficult for you to say?

Andi: You have no idea.

Elder: So then we have a deal?

Andi: Yes.

Elder: Good.

_Cut to: a view of the Elder. He reaches up to the cage to break the magical lock but then hesitates._

Elder: Remember, demon, I'm the one who let you out. Cross me, and I'll put you right back.

Andi: I got it.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She steps back as the Elder lets her out of the cage._

Andi: All right.

Elder: Come. We have much to do.

Andi: Let's do it.

_Cut to: a view of Andi and the Elder standing face to face. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige as she enters the front doors. _

_ Cut to: a view of Leo. He comes into the front hall from the kitchen._

Leo: Hey. How'd it go?

Paige: Ok I guess…Carter shot his mother with thunder and then Heather went chasing after him again.

Leo: Um…

Paige: Yeah, I know. She didn't want my help. She said I had my own family to worry about.

Leo: That sounds about right.

Paige: On the up side, I got an amulet.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She holds the amulet up for Leo to see. His face crinkles as he examines it._

Paige: Leo. That face…

Leo: What face?

Paige: You know something. What's up?

Leo: I've seen this amulet before. I learned about it during my whitelighter days.

Paige: Kim said it protects against some kind of demon.

Leo: It does. I wish I could remember more about it though.

Paige: Why don't you take it? See what you can dig up.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He takes the amulet from Paige's hand._

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Henry as they descend the staircase._

Paige: Hey, perfect timing.

Henry: Not for me. Sorry, but I've got to work.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He kisses the back of Paige's head before he leaves the manor._

Billie: What's going on?

Paige: We need to stock up: potions, weapons, anything we can think of that will give the advantage.

Billie: Um…why?

Paige: We're going after them.

Leo: Are you kidding me? Paige, they'll kill you.

Paige: I know.

Billie: Ok…confusion.

Paige: We have to fight Billie. We can't just let evil take over. Even if it means that we go down fighting we have to save Piper and Phoebe.

Billie: I thought we understood that we couldn't save them.

Paige: That's not what I meant. We have to let them rest. I can't go much longer letting evil walk around in their bodies like they belong there. We have to give them peace.

Leo: This is suicide.

Paige: Maybe…maybe not…the point is that I'm going to fight to save this family and the world even if that means I have to go down doing it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she looks at Leo and Billie._

Paige: So get the potions, Billie, with or without you. I'm going.

Voice Over: That might not be the best idea.

_Cut to: a view of Paige, Billie, and Leo as they look around for the person who spoke. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige, Billie, and Leo. They all turn to see Prue standing at the front door._

Paige: Oh my god.

Prue: Hi to you too little sister.

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 5**

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
